1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a device to process hybrid circuits according to the so-called green-tape technology, as set forth in the main claim.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
To be more exact, the device makes possible the operations of conveying, printing and filling of connecting holes (screen process printing) and discharge of the foils in the so-called green-tape technology.
The device according to the invention can also be employed to carry out operations for the processing of solar cells, printed circuits and anything else which can be used with the same system.
Hybrid circuits in the so-called green-tape technology consist of very thin foils of alumina in the raw state or of another like or analogous material, which have a circuit printed on one or both of their two faces.
The green-tape foils are superimposed on each other in numbers amounting even to some tens and are compressed to achieve reciprocal bonding so as to produce a multi-layer product of a slender thickness.
The various components of the circuit comprised in the individual foils are possibly set in communication with each other through suitable holes made in the foils and filled with a conductive material.
The green-tape foils of the technology of the state of the art are conveyed on belts, for instance, of paper to the various processes so as to prevent, during filling of the connecting holes with a conductive material, that conductive material being split on and/or adhering to the support.
Thereafter the green-tape foils are dried, assembled in a pre-set number and compressed to produce a multi-layer electrical circuit.
These engagement, positioning and insertion operations are done by hand and entail long times and high costs as well as a great number of rejects owing to the lack of accuracy in the filling and printing operations (screen process printing) and to the damage caused by manual handling.